finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Garuda (Final Fantasy XIV)
Garuda is the primal of the Ixal beast-tribes in Final Fantasy XIV, also known as the Lady of the Vortex . She is encountered as a boss a number of times in both Legacy and Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. Story Legacy (1.0) ''A Realm Reborn'' Following the Garlean raid on the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, the adventurer stays at the Church of Saint Adama Landama with Father Iliud and "Marques." Alphinaud Leveilleur arrives explaining his intent to revive the Scions, due to Garuda being summoned. Recognizing Marques as an amnesiac Cid nan Garlond, he beseeches them to go find Cid's airship Enterprise to confront the primal. Following the a lengthy investigation in Coerthas to uncover where the Enterprise went missing—getting involved in Ishgard's politics in the process—the trio returns to the ship to Gridania for repairs. Realizing that the vortex Garuda summoned is probably too dangerous, Cid suggests looking for corrupted crystals to counter the primal's defenses, and suggests asking Professor Lamberteint. Once the appropriate crystals are found, Cid pilots the airship into the Howling Eye where the primal awaits. The Ixal had taken several Amalj'aa and kobolds, while the Lady of the Vortex engages the adventurer in a battle. Just as victory seems at hand, the deranged goddess is revived by the fervent faith of the Ixali. Though she normally prefers outright destruction, she resorts to attempting to enthrall the adventurer, failing as the echo causes a wind crystal to be forcefully removed instead. Gaius van Baelsar appears, taunting the primal. Enraged by the "impudent mortal," she uses the power of wind to torture and kill the Ixal's hostages, and Ifrit and Titan appear in retribution. She intends to overwhelm and absorb the two to increase her power, but the Imperial Legatus reveals his trump card: the Ultima Weapon. The warmachine takes down the three primals and absorbs them, ending by biting off Garuda's head. After the Ultima Weapon is destroyed during Operation Archon, the Ixali waste no time in summoning the Lady of the Vortex again. Using an Aetheryte set up in Natalan, the adventurer returns to the Howling Eye and banishes the primal. The Ixali are not deterred, however, and summon Garuda once again, seeking an even more powerful version of their avatar to protect them. This time, however, her power is augmented through the machinations of the Ascians. Even so, the adventurer manages to defeat her once more, finding the ritual focus in the process and rousing suspicions about the Ascians' involvement. ''Heavensward'' The Ixali attempt to summon Garuda once more in their homeland of Xelphatol, which the Warriors of Darkness intend to take advantage of for their plans. Due to the intervention of Alphinaud Leveilleur and the Warrior of Light, however, the ritual is halted before its completion. Gameplay Boss Garuda is fought as a boss three times at The Howling Eye: first time in the main scenario, then in a Hard version of a sidequest, and finally an optional Extreme battle. While the latter two versions are fought at level 50 with a full party of eight, the initial storyline fight is at level 44, with four players. The Howling Eye (Hard) is required to restore a Relic Weapon, and the later main scenario quests starting from "Before the Fall" require it—along with The Navel (Hard) and The Bowl of Embers (Hard)—to have been previously completed. Completing The Howling Eye (Extreme) is optional, and grants the achievement "Gone with the Wind." Garuda also appears as a mechanic in the fight against the Ultima Weapon, which uses her along with Titan and Ifrit to perform combination attacks. In both fights, she is the first primal to be ejected from the Weapon. She also appears during the last boss fight at Xelphatol to perform similar mechanics to her boss fight. Summon The Summoner job can summon Garuda-Egi as a ranged pet. It is unlocked along in the level 45 job quest "Austerities of Wind," upon defeating the Egi, who replaces Emerald Carbuncle. Musical themes Garuda's boss theme is "Fallen Angel". It has the following lyrics: :Now fall! :Falling too far from the light :Deeper into the night :Lost here inside my own hell :I am a broken angel﻿ Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XV Garuda appears as a boss in the ''Final Fantasy XV x Final Fantasy XIV collaboration mission "Adventurer from Another World". ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Garuda appears with a wind-elemental card. Triple Triad Garuda appears on a Triple Triad card in the version playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Gallery FFXIV Garuda artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork. Garuda.jpg|Garuda. FFXIV Garuda Artwork.jpg|Artwork. FFXIV Garuda Battle.jpg|Garuda in version 1.0. Garuda-Egi.jpg|Garuda-Egi. Etymology Category:Primals in Final Fantasy XIV